


School.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Day of School, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: It's Buck and Eddie's daughters first day at school.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	School.

“I don’t want to.” Rosita told them as her dad’s drove her towards her new school.

“You’re going to have so much fun.” Buck turned around in his seat to look at his daughter a hug smile on his face. “You’re going to love school.”

“I don’t want to go.” Rosita repeated not listening to her dad.

“You have to baby.” Buck pointed out, this convocation having happened what felt like a hundred times since Rosita found out she had to start school. “Everyone has to go to school.”

“Chris loves school.” Eddie pointed out his attention staying on the road. “He told you how great school was.”

“I don’t want to daddy.” Rosita looked up at the mirror tears filling her eyes knowing Eddie was likelier to crack.

“You have to go.” This wasn’t something Eddie was going to budge on. “You’re going to love it trust us.”

“We know everything.” Buck told her making Rosita smile a little through her tears. “Daddy and I have to go to work and you and Chris have to go to school. That’s just how it is.”

“Please?” Rosita asked them showing her best puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry kid but you have to.” Buck shrugged his shoulders as Eddie pulled into the parking lot.

Once Eddie had parked the car he and Buck got out both opening the back doors and looking over at their daughter.

“I promise you’re going to have so much fun.” Eddie told her as he sat down in the seat next to hers. “School’s a little scary at first but you’re going to make so many new friends and it’s going to be amazing.”

“Can you come with me?” Rosita was looking at Eddie trying to use a mix of her best puppy dog eyes and a pout to make Eddie say yes.

“I wish I could baby but you need to go on your own.” Eddie reached over with the intent to undo Rosita’s seat belt.

“No.” She shouted before he got the chance reaching down to cover the belt with her hands. 

“You have to let your dad undo it.” Buck said as he lightly grabbed her hands. 

Rosita reluctantly let Eddie undo her seat belt before she crawled over into Buck’s arms burying her head into his shoulder. “You’re going to have so much fun.” Buck promised her as he stood up. “And daddy will be here to pick you up before you know it.”

“Promise?” Rosita asked looking over at Eddie over Buck’s shoulder. 

“I promise baby.” Eddie nodded with a reassuring smile.

From there Rosita went into the class without much of a problem although she did keep looking back at her dad’s till they had left.

“That went batter then I thought it would.” Buck commented as he and Eddie got back into the car.

“Yeah.” Eddie said his voice filled with emotion making Buck look over at his husband. 

“You okay?” Buck asked with a small laugh. 

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded as he wiped the one tear that had fallen down his cheek. “Just stupid pregnancy hormones.”

“Sure about that?” Buck asked smiling.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded as he started the car. “I wasn’t there when Chris started school I guess it just hit me harder than I thought it would.”

“Our baby girl is in school.” Buck said disbelief clear in his voice.

“Our baby girl is in school.” Eddie repeated nodding his head.

“We’ll have to do this all over again in a couple years.” Buck pointed out as they made their way to work. “When this little one is old enough to go to school.”

“Don’t.” Eddie told him not ready to think about that. “He isn’t even born yet we don’t need to be thinking about when he’s going to school.”

Buck just laughed at his husband with a hug smile.

**********************************************************************************

“So how was it?” Eddie asked as he and Rosita walked back to the car as his daughter had been unusually quiet since he picked her up.

“Good.” Rosita shrugged her shoulders not saying anything else.

Eddie just walked the two of them back to the car before putting Rosita in her seat and walking round to the front of the car.

“So you going to tell me anything about your day?” Eddie asked as he pulled out of the car park.

“It was good.” Rosita told him. “I got to do lots of drawing.”

“So you liked it?” Eddie asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Rosita nodded. “We got to do so many cool things.” After that Rosita wouldn’t stop telling Eddie all about her day at school as he drove the two of them home, and Eddie couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face the whole way.

**********************************************************************************

“So she liked it.” Buck said when he and Eddie finally got some alone time.

“She did.” Eddie nodded. “Couldn’t stop telling me about it.”

“I bet.” Buck laughed as he walked over to his husband pulling Eddie in for a hug from behind his hands going to rest on Eddie’s small baby bump.

“You’ll have to hear all about it during dinner.” Eddie pointed out knowing Rosita will want to tell both Eddie and Chris about it.

“I know.” Buck nodded before resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Our daughter loves talking.”

“She does.” Eddie nodded his smile growing. “I wonder where she gets that from.”

“No clue.” Buck said even though he already knew what Eddie was going to say next.

“You.” Eddie laughed. “When you get talking about things it’s hard to stop you.”

“Hey she could never talk.” Buck defended. “And it’s cute.”

“It is.” Eddie nodded. “When she doesn’t stop talking, with you it’s a bit more annoying.”

“Hey.” Eddie said in fake hurt knowing that his husband was joking. “I’m not that bad.” 

“Sure you’re not.” Eddie pulled away from his husband giving Buck a quick kiss before he went back to making their dinner.

Eddie was right and that evening Rosita told Chris and Buck everything about her first day at school while they eat their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some can you please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I'm taking suggestions for other stories in the series both in the comments of my works and on Tumbler, At Geekyygirl669, so if you have any that you would like to read please let me know and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> I also take suggestions for stories out side of this series for any of the fandoms I write about, there's a list in my bio.  
> If you want me to credit you for the suggestion just let me know and I will


End file.
